Avenger
Avenger is a 1957 Chevy Bel Air monster truck driven by Jim Koehler and is the flagship truck for the Team Scream Racing camp based out of Columbus, Michigan. Avenger is perhaps most famous for its unique bodies which have been ran at every Monster Jam World Finals since 2004. Koehler has competed in every World Finals. 1998-2001 (S10 Days) Avenger was first created in 1998 with a Chevy pickup body in which Koehler campaigned with until after a wild crash in New Orleans 2000, which led to him putting a brand new Chevy S10 body on the truck. This incarnation of Avenger ran until mid 2002 where he created the Nomad/Bel Air body he runs to this day. 2002-2008 (Dark Green Nomad Days) In 2002 Jim Koehler debuted a brand new 1957 Chevy Bel Air body for Avenger which was the most successful version of the truck, claiming his first Monster Jam World Freestyle Championship in 2003. Koehler continued to run this version until 2008 when he debuted a new, lighter schemed Avenger and a new chassis. 2008-Present (Light Green Bel Air Days) In 2008 Koehler debuted a more light green version of Avenger on a brand new chassis built in shop. This truck was more stable and racing oriented than his previous Avenger, but still a freestyle machine at heart, which he proved by winning his first Monster Jam show with the truck in Minneapolis 2008. Koehler continues to campaign with this Avenger to this very day. Trivia * Avenger is the only truck to compete at every single Monster Jam World Finals (including the Motor Madness World Finals "0") while being driven by the same driver. * "Avenger" was also the name of Jim Koehler's Dad's Drag Racing car, and Jim decided to continue the Avenger name by naming his monster truck after his car. * Now retired Corey Clark drove the truck a few times in Australia. World Finals Bodies 1998/1999- 1997 Chevy 2000/2001- Dark Green S-10 2002- Dark Green Bel-Air 2003- Green Avenger (won his first World Freestyle Championship with this version) 2004- Orange Avenger 2005- Orange/Green Avenger 2006- Chrome Avenger 2007- Chrome-Neon Green Avenger 2008- Toxic Green Avenger 2009- Aqua Blue Avenger 2010- Matte Black and White Avenger 2011- Hot Rod Red Avenger (Won his second World Freestyle Championship with this version) 2012- Yellow Avenger 2013- Candy Apple Red Avenger 2014- Purple Avenger 2015- White Avenger 2016- Hand painted "Junkyard Blue" Avenger Other Special Bodies 2003-2004- Avenger occasionally runs the pickup truck body 2004- The Orange body is run in October for a show taking place on Halloween. 2015- Avenger runs a "Rockin' 0 Points!" body for the Fox Sports 1 Championship series 2015-Avenger Re-Runs the Aqua Blue Avenger, but the paint job is slightly different Gallery Avep206a1z.jpg|Avenger 1997-1999 440.jpg Avenger S10.jpg|Original S10 Avenger for the Monster Jam World Finals 1 and 2 70a275c6-20d7-43e8-b5f8-e2039c1c05c1.jpg|First Chevy Nomad Avenger for the Monster Jam World Finals 3 and 4 Avneger 06.jpg|Avenger as a Bel Air Bed5b409-0727-4df4-b084-f2bc02c9b772.jpg|Orange Avenger for the Monster Jam World Finals 5 Silvaven205a.jpg|Avenger in 2005's pontiac show, running PTM CORP hubs. Silvaven205a3.jpg|Ditto Avenger Half.jpg|Half-darkgreen/Half Orange Avenger for the Monster Jam World Finals 6 Avenger Chrome.jpg|Chrome Avenger for the Monster Jam World Finals 7 Avenger 08.jpg|A lighter green Avenger, debuting in 2007 2709d2ee-d6ac-46d0-bcbe-d3d31b101886.jpg|Toxic Green Avenger for the Monster Jam World Finals 8 avenger2008.jpg|Light Green Avenger for the Monster Jam World Finals 9 Avenger Blue.jpg|Blue Avenger for the Monster Jam World Finals 10 Avenger Black.jpg|Black Avenger for the Monster Jam World Finals 11 Avenger 10.JPG|Avenger with the old paint on his current chassis Avenger 13.jpg|Avenger with its current scheme avengerst.jpg|Ditto Avneger 11.jpg|Red Avenger for the Monster Jam World Finals 12 Avneger Yellow.jpg|Yellow Avenger for the Monster Jam World Finals 13 Avneger Red.jpg|Dark Red ("Candy Apple") Avenger for the Monster Jam World Finals 14 Avenger Purple.jpg|Purple Avenger for the Monster Jam World Finals 15 1900.jpg|Avenger in 2015, without it's sponsorship decals. Avenger Rocking.jpg|Avenger with the "Rocking Zero Points" decal in 2015 b047fa91-ef78-4586-9c36-1c5eeeb327bd.jpg|White Avenger for the Monster Jam World Finals 16 IMG 6295.jpg|Avenger running a "Scuba" body from 2009 in 2015, a slightly different version from the World Finals 10 paint scheme. DX 1715.jpg|Hand Painted "Junkyard Blue"Avenger for the Monster Jam World Finals 17 13087918_1038477116263605_3131041391907702626_n.jpg|Scuba Avenger in 2016 IMG_0102.JPG|Ditto 11216837_998909846861552_349458399832299970_n.jpg|Avenger on Rage avengerrender.jpg|Avenger's Digital Truck Render in Monster Jam: Path of Destruction. 2010 SE-MD Avenger (3).jpg|'57 Chevy from the 2010 Hot Wheels Monster Duo 2-Pack 2016hwavenger.jpg|White Avenger's Hotwheels 1:24 scale toy. 13010852_775844962550270_340507674388082304_n.jpg Category:Trucks Category:Team Scream Category:Monster Jam World Champions Category:Current Competing Trucks